


Na via lerno victoria

by Andauril



Series: Inquisition shorts & ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Dragon Age Inquisition timeline, Fenris gets his revenge, Gen, Hawke is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/Andauril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finally gets his revenge, and the Champion faces the fate she fears the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na via lerno victoria

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammer or syntax errors. I'm not a native english speaker.

They had made rest on the side of a montain, halfway to the Anderfels, where Inquisitor Nheran Lavellan ordered them to go to. After that happened at Adamant Fortress, the Grey Wardens had been exiled from Southern Thedas.

Elena Hawke was to lead them back to Weisshaupt, a task she accepted unwillingly. But she had not dared to deny the Inquisitor’s order, not if surrounded by Inquisition forces.

She hated the Wardens for that they had done at Adamant, and so she used every opportunity to wander off-camp, scouting the area. Their very presence insulted her. She did not intent to stay with them. As soon as they reached the Anderfels’ border, they would part ways and she could return to Kirkwall – where the Viscounts throne awaited her.

She was so far off-camp now, she couldn’t even hear the voices of the Wardens anymore. A satisfied smile rushed over her face, marred with scars from battling the Nightmare in the Fade – physically. The memory was still haunting. She could still recall the demon’s mockery: “You are nothing. You have left and betrayed all your friends! Nobody cares about you anymore. If you die, your death will be for nothing. You will be forgotten, traitor!”

She knew it, of course. She had no real friends – they made her vulnerable, and the mere thought of being weak was revolting to her. She’d made allies, but even them she kept at distance. She’d been weak once, the day she permitted herself to fall in love with an apostate, but they parted ways soon after … Feynriel.

But she would not allow the demon’s mockery to become true. She would not be forgotten. Soon, she would return to Kirkwall, to reclaim her thrown – she would make herself rememberable.

Elena reached a small grove, little more than a handful of young trees and bushes. The mountainside hid her from the sight of the Warden’s camp. She could almost forgot they were anywhere nearby. This spot seemed perfectly suited for her needs. She never slept at the Warden’s camp. She was not one of them, neither wanted she to be.

She sat down at a medium large rock, covered with dark green moss, and gripped her canteen. Lifting it to her lips, she sipped water, eyes at the horizon. Everything was perfectly calm, still.

It was not until she felt _the breath_ at her back that she noticed, it had been too calm …

Immediately, she tensed. Her hand stratched for her sword’s pommel, but a deep, husky voice cut her off.

“You move, you die.”

She froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She knew the voice all too well, and she knew how deadly and fast his owner was. He had taken her by surprise – because she never expected him to return.

“This can’t be. You shouldn’t even know who I am.”

“You cannot erase the memory of freedom, Hawke.” His voice was dark, filled to the brim with anger and hate. “Do you know the first thing I did remember, once my memory started to resurface?”

She had a suspicion, but she knew, he didn’t want her to answer. If she did, she would be dead. His breath at her neck warned her not to move, as did the armored hand at her back. A fist …

“You”, he said, “betraying me. You, returning me to Danarius.”

“What did you expect me to do?”, she asked, whispering.

“I thought we were alike, Hawke”, hissed Fenris at her back, and she gasped in horror as she felt _something_ entering her chest. “Now I know it better. You have no heart.”

“No!”, she heard herself pleading. “Fenris, please … You cannot …”

But Fenris did not listen. He spoke in a dark, angered voice. “You do not need it.”

Elena Hawke was unable to cry. Horror and panic froze her, paralyzed her, as she felt something inside her being _ripped._ Than … she felt the cold.

The last thing she saw – the last thing she would ever see – was the form of a familiar, lyrium marked warrior with white hair and green eyes, tossing something bloody and red into her lap.

The last thing she heard were his words, spoken with calm satisfaction: “Na via lerno victoria.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I really played Elena as a complete bitch - I think, she really has some sociopathic tendencies ... - who 1) let Feynriel become victim to possession because she made a deal with Torpor, 2) sided with Petrice and 3) returned Fenris to Danarius (to mention only a few of her crimes)  
> Dying in the Fade was to good for her.


End file.
